The present invention takes advantage of the fact that watermelon seeds are arranged in six elongated columns symmetrically disposed about the longitudinal axis of the melon. More specifically, each of the columns is crescent-shaped in cross-section, with the seeds dispersed within the flesh of the melon but invariably located within the confines of the crescent-shaped imaginary envelope of the elongated column.